Mini Market
by kentangoreng
Summary: Sepenggal cerita tentang Soonyoung dan Jihoon yang bertengkar di Mini Market. SVT fict. SoonHoon(SoonyoungxJihoon) BxB Boys Love DLDR!


Minimarket

" _sepenggal cerita tentang Soonyoung dan Jihoon yang bertengkar di Minimarket"_

SVT fict. SoonHoon(SoonyoungxJihoon) BL Romance Comedy Yaoi

* * *

Disinilah mereka, diam terpaku dihadapan pintu otomatis milik sebuah mini market. Tidak diketahui kenapa mereka tidak langsung saja masuk, padahal sensor yang dimiliki pintu otomatis itu sudah menangkap sensor milik mereka berdua sehingga pintu tetap terbuka.

"jadi, benar kita akan masuk?" tanya salah satu pemuda berbadan … pendek. Lalu pemuda lainnya yang lebih tinggi darinya mengangguk.

"yup, kita masuk"

Setelah sekian lama mereka berdiri di depan pintu otomatis, akhirnya mereka melangkah masuk kedalam mini market.

"selamat datang" kasir mini market itu menyambut mereka dengan sapaan hangat. Mereka hanya tersenyum membalasnya.

Pemuda tinggi itu mengambil keranjang belajaan yang ada di bagian depan.

"aku ingin beli _marshmallow_ Jihoon-ie"

" _mwo?_ Tidak! Kali ini bagianku membeli _choco bar_ , Soonyoung"

Pemuda tinggi bernama Soonyoung itu mendecak sebal. Jihoon-kekasihnya- selalu saja begini setiap mereka pergi ke mini market.

"bukankah minggu kemarin kau sudah membeli dua bungkus besar _choco bar_?" tangan Soonyoung mulai memasukkan beberapa bungkus kecil _marshmallow_ dengan merk favoritnya.

"aku 'kan sudah bilang, Yoongi hyung yang minta, bukan aku" bantah Jihoon. Ia mengeluarkan kembali bungkusan _marshmallow_ yang tadi di masukkan Soonyoung dan menggantinya dengan satu bungkus besar _choco bar_.

"tapi sama saja, pokoknya aku ingin _marshmallow_ " Soonyoung masih kekeuh dengan tujuannya untuk membeli _marshmallow_.

"kenapa kita tidak beli dua duanya saja, itu lebih adil"

"kau tahu kan uang jajanku terpakai untuk membeli perlengkapan _manga_? Bahkan sisa uangku hanya tujuh belas ribu won" ujar Soonyoung

"lagipula, _marshmallow_ lebih murah ketimbang _choco bar_ " lanjutnya.

Jihoon mendecak, lalu mengangguk cepat. Ya ia mengerti dengan pekerjaan Soonyoung sebagai _mangaka_ memerlukan dana yang cukup besar. Mungkin mengalah kali ini tak apa.

"baiklah, kali ini _marshmallow_ " Soonyoung tersenyum menang. Akhirnya ia mendapatkan benda lunak kesukaannya itu.

Setelahnya, mereka berjalan menuju rak _snack_. Berbagai macam _snack_ yang sangat menggiurkan bagi Jihoon terjejer dengan rapi di dalam rak yang tingginya sama seperti Jihoon.

"Soon, kau sudah dapat _marshmallow_ mu, sekarang giliranku!" gumam Jihoon. Dengan cepat ia mengambil bungkus kripik kentang berukuran jumbo. Ia melirik jahil pada Soonyoung yang mulutnya sudah terbuka saat melihat kekasihnya mengambil bungkusan besar itu.

"tidak dengan kentang itu Lee, kau boleh pilih yang lain asal bukan kentang jumbo itu!" ujar Soonyoung tegas. Alis Jihoon bertaut,

"ada apa dengan kentang ini, huh?"

"aku tak mau usaha diet mu gagal lagi, nanti kau bantet!"

Tiba-tiba mata Jihoon berubah warna menjadi merah menyala, matanya menatap Soonyoung dengan tatapan garangnya.

Tak lama berselang, bungkusan kentang jumbo yang tadi dipegang oleh Jihoon mendarat dengan mulus kearah wajah "tampan" Soonyoung.

"aku tidak bantet, Kwon, kau saja yang matanya buram!"

 _For your information_ , Jihoon itu paling sensitive jika ada seseorang yang mengatainya "bantet" atau "pendek" dan semacamnya. Matanya akan berubah menjadi merah menyala seperti iblis. Lalu ia akan melempar apa saja yang ada disekitarnya.

"aduh.. baiklah, kau tidak bantet, hanya kurang kalsium!" bukan Soonyoung jika ia tak suka mem _bully_ kekasihnya sendiri. Soonyoung tertawa lepas sembari mengelus bagian wajahnya yang terkena lemparan bungkusan kentang tadi.

"itu sama saja, pria kelebihan pigmen!" kali ini Jihoon melemparkan dua bungkus kripik kentang berukuran jumbo lainnya dan lemparannya tepat sasaran. Dua bungkus kripik itu tepat mengenai wajah soonyoung lagi.

Soonyoung berteriak nyaring lalu badannya terhempas kebelakang. Mendengar teriakan Soonyoung, beberapa _staff_ mini market itu mendatangi tempat kejadian. Soonyoung sudah terkapar dilantai mini market dengan darah yang mengalir dari kedua lubang hidungnya. Itu menandakan bahwa betapa kuatnya bungkus kripik menghantam dirinya, juga betapa kuat lemparan yang dimiliki Jihoon.

Salah satu _staff_ lelaki yang ada disana membantu Soonyoung untuk duduk lalu memberinya tisu untuk membersihkan darahnya. _Staff_ lelaki itu menanyakan keadaannya, Soonyoung hanya mengangguk,

"tak apa, aku sudah biasa seperti ini, kekasihku sedang PMS"

 _Staff_ yang tadi datang untuk membantu Soonyoung merasakan aura aneh disekitar mereka. Jadi salah satu dari mereka memberi kode untuk pergi karena sesuatu yang lebih buruk akan terjadi.

Saat semua _staff_ itu pergi, Jihoon mendekati Soonyoung yang terduduk di lantai. Kedua tangannya memegang bungkusan kripik lain berukuran besar.

"Kwon sayang, kau tahu kan"

"apa sayang?"

Jihoon melayangkan serangan membabi buta pada Soonyoung yang membuat tisu yang menyumbat kedua lubang hidungnya terlepas.

"AKU INI BUKAN WANITA BODOH!"

* * *

Setelah beberapa kejadian yang dramatis terjadi di mini market itu, mereka menyelesaikan acara belanjan cemilan mereka. Hasil dari belanja itu menghasilkan satu kantong plastik besar berisi makanan yang hampir semuanya Jihoon yang minta, dan Soonyoung tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi selain merelakan uang sisanya. Soonyoung tidak mau tambah babak belur lagi gara-gara berdebat dengan kekasih _yandere_ nya.

"Kwon.." sahut Jihoon dengan nada lirih dan Soonyoung hanya bergumam untuk membalasnya. Jihoon memperhatikan wajah Soonyoung yang sedikit memar akibat lemparan _snack_ tadi. Duh, Jihoon jadi merasa bersalah.

"terima kasih"

Soonyoung tersenyum lembut lalu mengelus pelan rambut Jihoon.

"tak apa"

"ungg.. maaf juga, wajahmu jadi memar"

Soonyoung tertawa mendengarnya, ia menarik bahu Jihoon agar semakin menempel dengannya.

"kenapa kau tertawa?" Jihoon menggenggam tangan Soonyoung yang memegang bahunya.

"memar ini mengajarkanku untuk tidak terlalu boros membeli peralatan _manga_ ku dan menyisakan lebih banyak uang"

"ah _ani_ , _manga_ mu itu penting Soonyoung" potong Jihoon. Soonyoung semakin erat merangkul bahu sempit Jihoon, begitu pula dengan tangan Jihoon yang semakin erat menggenggam tangan besar milik Soonyoung.

"tapi kau lebih penting dari apapun, Lee"

Jihoon mendecih, "gombal" namun wajahnya merona manis sekarang. Soonyoung tertawa,

"gombal katamu? Lihat wajahmu memerah seperti udang rebus!" alhasil, Jihoon menyikut perut Soonyoung. Lalu ia melepas genggamannya dan memeluk Soonyoung dari samping.

"aigoo~ manjanya keluar lagi ~" Soonyoung mencium puncak kepala Jihoon lalu mengusaknya gemas.

"ayo nonton film di rumahku, aku punya dvd baru"

Jihoon mengangguk menyetujui ajakan Soonyoung. Ia semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang milik Soonyoung. Membuat Soonyoung semakin gemas saja.

Sepajang perjalanan pulang, semua pasang mata memperhatikan mereka, beberapa ada yang tersenyum ada juga yang langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk mengabadikan momen mereka*yang terakhir author banget XD*.

Sesampainya mereka di apartemen milik Soonyoung, mereka langsung menghamburkan semua cemilan yang tadi mereka beli dan menonton film. Hingga tak sadar mereka tertidur di tengah film masih berlangsung, dengan Jihoon yang duduk di pangkuan Soonyoung dan kedua tangan Soonyoung yang merangkul pinggang mungil Jihoon.

 _How sweet this life_

-FIN-

Alohaaa Ketemu lagi dengan saya kentangoreng di ff ini :v)/

lama banget ya kentang ga upload lagi :v

kali ini kentang bawain kalian ff soonhoon :v

dengan alur yang gaje, maksain, dan juga kurang budget, terjadilah ff ini dengan penuh ketidakmanusiaan :v

moga aja kalian suka deh :v

maaf bila ada typo atau sejenisnya :v

Mind To Review?


End file.
